Conventionally, various metal bottle cans in which beer, refreshing liquid etc. is filled are produced and sold in the market, and are used by general consumers. For such metal containers, a plate member of aluminum alloy, for example, a primitive plate of the thickness 0.5 mm or more of plate material 3104-H19 etc. is used. The mouth part, shoulder part, barrel part, and bottom part are integrally formed by drawing processing, necking processing. An easily openable cap opened by pulling a pull tab is wound and fastened to the mouth part of the metal bottle can, or a screw cap which is capable of resealing the mouth part after taking off the seal, is screwed to the mouth part of the meal bottle can for protecting contents. Conventional metal bottle cans have inadequacy of generating buckling in the neck part, the shoulder part or the barrel part, caused by a downward load applied along the can axis, and generating deformation in the mouth part caused by a load applied in the direction of crushing a curl portion. The loads are applied when forming the curl portion in the mouth part of the metal bottle can, when winding and fastening an easily openable cap, or when capping a screw cap. Hence, conventional metal bottle cans having the mouth part, shoulder part, or barrel part of which the wall thickness is thick wholly have been manufactured using a thick primitive plate material. In case when the thin primitive plate material is used from the very beginning, the strength of the mouth part, shoulder part, or barrel part will be inadequate. Conventionally, there has been no such a metal bottle can, where the wall thickness of a strength-required portion is made thick, where the wall thickness of a strength-not-required portion is made thin, and where the size of the neck part being long. As the patent document of a conventional metal bottle can, Patent Document 1 is known.